I Love Star
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: Takes place after "Starcrushed" and during "Battle for Mewni". SPOILERS AHEAD! Marco contemplates how he truly feels about Star. Rated for mild swearing. One-Shot


***demonic voice* HI GUYS!** *clears throat* Hi guys! So I watched The Battle for Mewni and I FUCKING LOVED IT! It was so good! So I am a diehard Starco fan, and I wrote this little one-shot of my own version of what might have happened behind the scenes or in Marco's mind during certain moments of the movie. It might be a little cheesy but...ah well. Hope you like it.

Star Vs The Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy and Disney XD. Please support the official show and watch The Battle of Mewni before you read this one-shot

(P.S. That intro? Anyone who watched the movie will know what I was referencing lol)

* * *

Marco walked down the stairs, heartbroken that Star was gone before he could even say anything. He couldn't believe she was gone, possibly forever. There was no explanation for why she had to leave so suddenly after everything seemed so cool with them. Did she leave because of him? He didn't know what to think at the moment. He hadn't even processed that he was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yo, Earth Turd, what's going on?" Pony Head asked.

"Yeah, what just happened?" Janna added.

Marco looked down at the floor, unable to process anything. He just stood there without a word. It wasn't until everyone else had left that he finally heard a voice.

"Marco?" Jackie called gently to him, "Do you...wanna talk?"

Marco only lifted his head briefly before nodding, and he let Jackie guide him to the couch.

"Look, I don't know what's going with why Star had to leave, but I do know there's something going on between the two of you. I think...you have feelings for her too."

"What? She's my best friend. Of course I have feelings for-"

"Different feelings…" Jackie corrected, "feelings that you thought were for me. They're for her. I've never seen you look at me the way you look at Star. You've never chased after someone- -even me- -like you've chased after her. After we kissed, you immediately went after Star...both times. It was like...maybe your heart knew what you wanted even though you didn't yet."

Marco was speechless, and Jackie kept on.

"I don't doubt that you like me, but I know you have feelings for Star, and it's okay. If i have to lose you to anyone, I'm glad it's her. She's rad," Jackie continued.

"Wait…" Marco interrupted, "Jackie, are you...breaking up with me?"

There was a pause, and then Jackie nodded with her eyes closed and a gentle smile on her face, "Yeah, I am."

Marco's jaw dropped, "But...I thought-"

"I do like you, Marco, but I know Star does too, and you like her too. You need to go after her, Diaz, before it's too late. See you in school next year...unless you get married really young on Mewni and never come back to Earth."

With that, Jackie took off leaving Marco alone in the light of the party decorations. First Star...now Jackie...they were both gone, but now he had the freedom to think about his feelings. He sat down.

" _Do I have the same feelings for Star? I mean...she's my best friend. I love her like that right? But wait...why did I get so jealous and worried when Tom wanted to take her to the Blood Moon Ball? Was I being protective...or was I being jealous? That dance was wonderful now that I think of it...and Star looked so pretty that night. She really is amazing. Maybe my feelings aren't platonic at all. Now it's too late! She's gone, and I may never see her again! I pushed her away, and now I'll never be able to confess to her…"_

"I love Star…" Marco thought out loud.

* * *

Marco could feel his heart shattering. Star was gone? Toffee KILLED STAR?! A mix of emotions stirred in the teenage boy's body: grief, anger, hatred, love...wait love? Love for Star of course! She's gone now! He didn't even get a chance to confess even after he found her. He watched as Queen Moon tearfully, angrily tried a spell on Toffee, but it failed. Toffee just rolled his eyes like this was a joke to him. That teared it for Marco. With full force, he punched the lizard...completely penetrating his skin and causing a hole. His tears made his eyes misty, so he couldn't quite see Toffee's reaction. He could see Toffee turn to him, and his rage was filled with fear now as he could see the hole in Toffee's skin close up. Suddenly he felt his body hit the walls of the former castle. His world went dark.

"No...Star...I'm so sorry," Marco cried out in his mind, "I didn't even get a chance to tell you. Now it's too late. I'm so sorry, Star! I LOVE YOU, STAR BUTTERFLY!"

Marco could feel himself alone in a dark void, sobbing. He was too late. He saved her, but then he lost her. That lizard...that MONSTER!

"WHY STAR?! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU, YOU STUPID, HORRIBLE MONSTER?!" Marco shouted to nothing, but his shouts became quiet sobs, "Now she's gone, and I'll truly never see her again!"

" _So you're just gonna sit here and moap?"_

Marco bolted up, "What? Who's there?"

" _You're really just gonna let Toffee win? You're not going to fight for her?"_

"He's immortal...I can't do anything to him," Marco replied to the voice.

" _So what?! You punched right through him! You can't just give up, Marco! Is that what Star would want you to do?!"_

"No...it isn't."

" _Wake up, Marco…"_

"Karate Boy," Buff Frog's voice rang in Marco's ears as he clapped, "wake up."

Marco slowly opened his eyes as Buff Frog continued talking, "Uh...I think the queen uh...needs…" Buff Frog then moved to the side to reveal Moon keeling by Star's broken wand...her spirit broken as well. Her diamonds turned black…"help."

Marco got up. Even if he can't have Star back...he'll be here for her mother. The queen cried as she tried to put the shattered half of the wand back together, but it wasn't working. Marco fought tears off as he approached.

"Queen?"

"M-Maybe i-if I...I put the wand back together, it'll...it'll...it'll bring her back," Queen Moon sniveled.

Marco and Buff Frog exchanged worried glances. Could that really work? It couldn't be that simple, but she would try no matter what they said.

"But this piece won't fit," she continued, and she accepted it wouldn't work. She began to sob quietly.

Marco approached cautiously with a shard, "Here," Moon's misty eyes met his, "try this one."

The queen wiped her eyes, but suddenly the wand flew into the air trailing a curly yellow magic. Could it be? Marco watched as the want broke completely leaving the half of the star that wasn't shattered and the shards of the shattered half. The pieces united to fix the star, and a completely new wand took its place...a very whimsical and Star Butterfly-like wand. Marco stared, mouth agape...it couldn't be! Star?! It was! A yellow glowing hand took shape, grasping the wand and stepping into view was the princess herself! She was covered in a gorgeous bright yellow aura.

" _It can't be!"_ Marco thought, " _but it is."_

He watched Star's new transformation, his eyes sparkling at her beauty. The princess was alive, and her smile made him tell for sure she was okay. Oh, how he was happy to see that smile, and he couldn't help but smile too.

"Star!" Moon cried out happily.

" **Hi Mom!"** Star called out in a demonic voice that was mixed in with her own. Even in this beautiful, probably powerful new form, she was still his Star.

"Hi, Sweety, don't you look lovely," Moon waved.

" **Where's Toffee?"** Star asked, and Moon pointed.

" _He is soooo fucked,"_ Marco thought, " _geez, Marco! Watch your language!"_

Marco watched as Star sent out a gorgeous but lethal blast from her new wand...with a smile no less.

" _That's my girl."_

Star then faltered, falling in weakness. She emerged gasping for breath, back to her normal form.

"Star!" Marco, Moon and Buff Frog cried out in joy, and they tackled hugged her.

"Hi," Star greeted.

"Hi," they replied.

* * *

Star hugged Buff Frog goodbye, and she turned to Marco.

"How'd you even get here?" she questioned.

Marco took out his dimensional scissors, "Got my own scissors, chump."

The two exchanged an amused laugh before they stood there saying nothing.

"So…" Marco stared, "I...can we talk?"

Star nodded, and Marco guided her to a step which they sat on. He took a deep breath.

"You know...you left without even giving me a chance to respond," Marco began.

"Yeah," Star replied, her eyes looking down at the floor, "sorry about that. Mom was like 'Toffee is back so we gotta go' and...well...ya know."

Marco nodded, "Jackie and I spoke after you left...and...recent events have gotten me to realize...I can't be happy without you, Star. I can't live in a world where you aren't a part of my life. A life where you invade my privacy to ask how to do an Earth thing, your surprise water slides. The way you smile all day and brighten the room. I...I lost you, Star...I lost you, then I found you...but then I lost you again...this time you were taken away from me...never coming back. I thought it was just because you're my best friend that I missed you...but that wasn't it. I...I love you, Star."

Star gasped, "D-don't play with me, Diaz. I...I don't want you to think that you have to return my feelings just to spare me."

Marco shook his head, "It's not that at all. I've HAD feelings for you from the beginning. I got jealous when Tom asked you out to the Blood Moon Ball. I grew protective of you. I was happy to die with you because of an expired gift card...I didn't know it at the time, but it was because I have a crush on you too. Every time I kissed Jackie, I sensed something was wrong with you. I went after you. Star i...I love you."

Star was speechless.

"Jackie broke up with me...she understands," Marco continued, "Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni...will you go out with me?"

Star's eyes sparkled, "Yes."

They sealed the deal with a kiss...

* * *

Yeah...I get it. Probably way too cheesy to be what really happens but I don't care. I like how this turned out, and I love the movie. Anyway hoped you like it. Let me know what you think...


End file.
